


Take My Hand

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, dr spoilers, hella spoilers my dudes, not even kidding this is such a deby downer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:')</p>
<p>:'))))))))))))))</p>
<p>I am not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> :'))))))))))))))
> 
> I am not sorry.

A month after the killings had stopped the Future Foundation's 14th division brought it upon themselves to enter the walls of Hope's Peak academy once more, looking around and remembering the horrible events that transpired within that death pit. The 6 of them, though none of them showed it, were scared of what would happen. They were scared of it happening again. Though they didn't say anything, they all stuck a little closer together, making their way up to the top floor and it's bio lab.  

Everyone stopped and stared at the door. They didn't want to move closer. It was as if that monochrome bear was right behind that steel plate. They didn't say a word. But eventually, someone did take action. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naegi reached a hand for the door, and pushed it open with a little effort, cringing at the creak that followed. With that, they entered with only one goal in mind.  

To give their friends a proper burial. 

 They had regrets. Of course they did. They talked and discussed what they could have done to stop this, to prevent this, what more they could have done to keep their friends alive, as one by one the corpses were pulled out, some more mangled and bloodied than others. And after Asahina broke down into a crying fit and had to be escorted out by Hagakure, there was a strange sentence asked.   
"...Can I have... some time alone?"   
"...Naegi-"   
"Kirigiri." His tone was firm for a moment as he stared at the lilac haired detective, before he sighed, glancing at the one chamber that still wasn't open. "...Please."   
She stared at him for a moment or two, before nodding quietly and shoving the other two out of the room, quietly shutting to door behind her. Naegi was alone now.  

Shivering in the cold of the room, a shaking had reached out and pulled the chamber open, revealing a corpse covered by a sheet, just like the other 8 he'd seen over the past hour and a half or so. But unlike this one... he grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it up a little, to reveal a pale hand, the edge of the black sleeve that was visible slightly charred, and the metal talon on the forefinger melted against the skin. Forcing himself to smile, he reached out and touched the hand, cupping his fingers around it, the cold lifelessness transferring to his palm.   
"...Hello, Celes-san... it's been a while."  

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at it. How clearly he could hear her response in his head. How she'd tease him a little for calling her such a formal name, a brief kiss on the cheek. And he'd smile and giggle in response, sliding her hands into his and interlocking their fingers together, foreheads resting against one another in a joyous greeting. But here he was, staring at her corpse, holding her hand but the gesture not being returned. 

 "I don't know where you are, or how you're doing, but I... I hope you are doing well. I'm doing good. It's been strange, but we've all been working hard." Naegi paused, gently running a thumb over the back of her hand, as if it would warm her up and bring her back to life. He was so focused on that action that he didn't notice his vision start to miss, and his smile wavering, that he didn't have time to stop himself falling to his knees tears falling down his face and slowly dripping off of his cheeks. 

 "...I wasn't a good knight, was I? I couldn't even stop you and keep you alive... and now that I know that was what I had to do, it was too late... I'm so sorry... Taeko."

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to the guy who ruined my life with this pairing.
> 
> You know who you are.


End file.
